The New Journey
by FallenAngel42
Summary: What happends after the end. Based of the Secret Ending. S&K romance
1. Default Chapter

SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN"T BEATEN KINGDOM HEARTS AND GOT THE SECRET ENDING!!!!!!!!

Hiya everyone, I just finished Kingdom Hearts a short while ago, and the ending left me unfulfilled, I though Sora and Kairi would end up together. I got this idea for fic during my boring biology class, go easy on me since it is my first fanfic ^___^ ,well on with the story

Chapter 1: Leaving Traverse Town 

            He saw he getting farther away from him. The land was splitting between them. Kairi I promise I'll come back for you. Just then she vanished. Suddenly Sora jolted awake. Ugh, just a dream. It had been 7 years since he last saw Kairi. Not since that time in Kingdom Hearts. He thought of her everyday, and how to fulfill his promise. Other thoughts still played on his mind. Sometimes when he was asleep he heard voices telling him it was a meaningless effort. That his journey was pointless, but it couldn't be Ansem, he was defeated….

            Sora! Are ya there! Goofy shouted from the hallway of the Traverse Town Hotel. 

Then Sora remembered. Today was the day.  Since the sealing of Kingdom Hearts, all the worlds have been sealed away from each other. But together with Cid, they have been working on a new model of a gummyship that would be able to travel to other worlds regardless. It had taken them the 7 years, but it would be worth it. They had so much to do. Find King Mickey, find out Riku's Fate, and to reunite with Kairi. 

Sora stepped out of the room. "Morning Goofster, sure I'm ready to go, can't wait to get started!"

            This will be great, us three a team again, it will be just like old times, All for one and one for all!, Goofy said excitedly. Donold's already waiting for us at Cid's all purpose gummyshop, so lets get going. 

As they walked across Traverse Town Sora realizes how quiet it is. Its just not the same with out Leon, Yuffie, and Aries, since they moved to Hallow Bastion with that Cloud fellow before the worlds were spilt. When they arrived at Cid's shop, Donold was waiting impatiently, akk,where have yas been!, heh heh, Sorry Donold I didn't mean to sleep so late, but whats done is done. Before Donold could respond, Cid cut in

"Hey kid, are you sure you wanna do this? Its not safe to travel in gummyships anymore, its uncharted territory."

Yes, I won't let the unknown hold me back, not when I have so much to get back, _Kairi, Riku, will be together again just you wait. _Sora, what are ya think about, said Donold, ah, forget about it,  Sora jumped in the cockpit

Oh no, you don't, I'm driving said Donold, 

But, I'm old enough to drive!

I dun care, I'm the only pilot, and that's that!

The group got in the ship, destination, End of The World.  

Authors Notes: I know this fic is really short =/, but I'm just getting started with writing, and I got a lot of ideas, please Read and Review and leave comments to help my ideas. You could also e-mail me at FallenAngel42@hotmail.com


	2. A New City

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated my fic in a while, I have been busy with school _, I got a lot of ideas, so don't think I'm abandoning this fic ^_^

To hp-luv bug: Thanks for the review, your were my first! Now only if other people would review _

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, you were pretty dumb if you though I did 

SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATIN THE GAME AND GOT THE SECRET ENDING

Author's Note: Anything in _Italics _means the character is thinking to themselves

Chapter 2: A New City 

            The gummyship ride over went more smoothly since there was no more heartless in the sky. It was smooth sailing. 

            Goofy asked " Whats going to be at this uh end of the world place anyway, we already finished what we had to do a long time ago"

Because it's the only place Riku could be! Sora exclaimed _and it's a start, last time we were there we were back on the Destiny Islands, somewhat, its probably the only way back to Kairi_

"I dunno why were going after Riku anyway, he's been nothing but trouble since we found him", said Donald

"Riku's not a bad person, he's just held a grudge against you since you refused to let him come with us when we first ran into him in Traverse Town" stated Sora

Donald just look at the floor giving a chuckle of embarrassment.

Beep-Beep-Beep-now approaching world read the gummyship's computer 

Good were here, Sora would know the swirling vortex anywhere, The End of the World. 

Prepare for landing! Shouted Sora 

They entered through the clouds and were shocked, instead of flat plains of almost nothingness; they saw that there was a huge city that was eclipsed in night. They landed the ship and stepped out, it was raining outside. 

"Bah, I hate the rain", Donald said 

"What happened here", Goofy said

" I dunno", Sora said in confusement 

Then they heard that familiar sound, the sound of the Heartless 

Donold, Goofy lets go, but something was different, the Heartless had a basic human form! 

The 3 of them began attacking. Sora used his Ultimate Weapon, Donald used his Save the Queen, and Goofy used his Save the King. It took all 3 of them constantly attacking one just to kill it. But they just kept coming! 

"There to many of them"! Sora shouted 

But as Sora was about to be overwhelmed someone else appeared. He was wearing a dark cloak and it was really hard to see his face. The heartless backed off Sora, Donald, and Goofy and were going to attack the stranger. He just grinned. 

Sora was amazed at what happened next. The stranger was using duel Keyblades! The Heartless were dropping left and right! How could this person have a Keyblade, especially two! 

"Riku is that you"? Sora screamed 

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: I'll leave off my fic here for now =P, I would really appreciate some reviews, good or bad I dun care. This will be a Sora/Kairi fic! Not another Riku/Sora. I just have to set up the story, so don't fret. Later! 


	3. Riku's Story

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long for a update on the fic. I've just been really busy with school and other things. I didn't have many reviews so I didn't make it a priority to work on this fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, or anything with it. 

Riku, could it be thought Sora?

"Riku! Is that you?"

The hooded figure turned around and looked at the group. 

"You finally came Sora, I knew that you would" he smirked. 

Sora runs up to Riku. "I haven't seen you in 7 years", Sora said, he was smiling because he was able to see his friend again.  "Hey Riku, what is this place"?

Riku backed away and put his keyblade's away. 

"Common Sora, you know this place. You fought Ansem here, you sealed me away here, or have you grown stupid in your time away"?

"Where did you get those two keyblade's anyway,"? asked Sora. 

"Come, lets go inside, Riku said" 

Sora, Donold, and Goofy went inside a building that appeared to be Riku's House. 

"Sit down Sora, and I'll tell you everything" stated Riku

They sat down and Riku got up in front of them pacing around in front of them.

"You remember what happened 7 years ago don't you,? You were in this place. Except it was a barren void of nothingness, a pitiful world where the door resided."  

"You came here playing Hero, going to stop the Heartless" That's all you cared about. "You abandoned  everything else." 

"That's not ture! Yelled Sora angrly"

Riku chuckled, yes it is. "Remember back on the Destiny Islands, we talked about going to other worlds, and seeing them together. You seemed to forget that. When we escaped form our Island, we all arrived different places and different times."

I ended up in a strange town called Traverse Town. I didn't know where I was but that didn't bother me. I was worried, what happened to you and Kairi. I then stayed at the Hotel because I was really tired. While I was asleep you came to town with that key. Yes, the Keyblade. We all would have crossed over together if it wasn't for that thing. Since you had that, while you tried to cross over a giant Heartless attacked, you remember?

Sora nodded his head, he could never forget that thing. His first battle while using the Keyblade.

That heartless was the one who took Kairi's heart!. While Kairi was crossing over it got to her. 

Sora hung his head down. He looked at his keyblade. So much came from this key. It had the power to seal worlds, kill heartless, and cause great catastrophe. 

I ran into you in town when I found out you were had made it. I saw you, with those new "friends" of yours. I wanted to come with you, but you rejected me. 

Donold gave a slight grown of embarrassment. 

"While you went around on your "mission" sealing worlds, I was helping Kairi. I helped Maleficent because it was the only way to save Kairi's heart. Then you came here, to seal Kingdom Hearts."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers! You are so kind!

Author's Notes: Sorry this fic is moving so slowly. I'm just very busy with school, plus Midterms/Finals are this week so it probably won't be updated for a while, sorry =[

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah 

Chapter 4

"Riku, where did you get those keyblades?" Asked Sora

"Come on Sora, use some common sense Riku said. You know where I got my first one, the one that open's people's hearts. You used that one to help Kairi. The other one came from the king."

Donold and Goofy both gasped, where is the king?

Riku gave an annoyed look towards them, "you sealed him inside Kingdom Hearts."

They both sighed

"Riku, do you know what happened to Kairi?" said Sora

Riku stated, "she went back to the Destiny Islands Sora"

"Riku, do you know the way back? Sora said, and how did you get out of Kingdom Hearts?"

Easy,  Sora, I used both keyblades to open the door, and I left with the king. A door can open both ways you know. But I don't have a gummiship, and The End of the World is to far from any world to travel by my own, and since you finished off Ansem, my darkpowers have faded. 

Riku! Where is the king! Donold demanded.

"He left the same way he got here, he has his own gummiship, and he just left me here. Said something to me, and just took off. But now that you're here Sora, I can leave, back to the Destiny Islands."

"Really Riku! How?"

"We need three keyblades to open the secret door. Sort of like Trinity, except we use keyblades."

"That's great Riku! I get to see Kairi again, when do we leave?" 

"First thing tomorrow, rest up tonight." 

Later that night, Sora, Donold, and Riku were talking

"Yay! We finally get to go back, I get to see Daisy again! Donold said."

"Sora your always welcome at the castle, I'm sure King Mickey will make you a knight." 

Thanks guys, you're the best.

Lets get some sleep now, we got a big day tomorrow

Author's Notes: I'll try to get the next chapter up later this week


	5. Return to Destiny Islands

Author's Notes: Thanks so much everyone for your reviews! I didn't think people would like my fic, it is the first one I have ever written. Thanks, they made my day ^_^

Disclaimer: This part is so annoying. I don't own Kingdom Hearts; you didn't really think I did, did you?

Chapter 5: Back to the Destiny Islands 

Sora could hardly get any sleep that night.

_Today I get to go back home, back to Kairi_. 

At the break of dawn, Sora got Donold and Goofy up, but Riku was already awake. 

"Sora, good to see you up. I just hope you haven't gotten rusty in all these years without having to use your keyblade" said Riku

"Don't worry Riku", Sora said

"Hmmp", is all that was heard from Riku

The part left Riku's house, and started walking down the street. Sora then saw those human shaped heartless appear again. 

"This should be no problem!" said Sora

Sora ran up and started whaling on one of them with his keyblade. Theyt didn't seem to be taking much damage. The heartless hit Sora, and he slammed on the gound. Before the heartless could attack him again, Riku killed the heartless with ease. He was killin them all with one hit and soon they were all gone. 

"You've gotten weak in all this time Sora", Riku stated

"Heh, Heh", rambled Sora

They continued walking until the came to a door. It had three holes in it.

"Well Sora, are you read to go?" Riku asked

"Hold on a minute Riku", Sora said

Sora walked over to Donold and Goofy. Well we had fun on all of our adventures. 

"Don't worry Sora, we'll come visit on our Gummyship someday. I'm sure the king knows how to get to the Destiny Islands" Goofy said

"Sora! Are you going with them, or me?" Riku said impatiently

"Coming!" Sora shouted

"Bye guys, see you later!" Sora said as he ran towards Riku

Sora ran over and put his keyblade in one of the slots, and Riku put his in the other two. The door opened and they stepped through.

They appeared in a cave. It was the Secret Place.

"I'm home, I'm finally home!" Sora shouted happly! Riku just smiled.

Sora, then noticed the drawing he made all those years ago. But something was different. A papou fruit was drawn with Sora.

_"That must mean Kairi drew that. She wanted to have our hearts connected also_," Sora thought

Sora ran out of the cave, as fast as he could.

Author's Notes: I think I'll end it about here. I'm sorry that I kept the fans of the fic waiting for what seemed like forever. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me ^_^. I'll continue it, with a few more reviews =]!


	6. Homecoming

Disclaimer: You know this by now, I don't own Kingdom Hearts

 Author's Notes: Sorry for any fans of this fic, I don't update often because I don't have a lot of time to write. I'm very busy with school

Chapter 6: Homecoming 

            Sora ran out of the cave and onto the beach. He gazed at the sea for a moment and took everything in. The warm sun, crashing of waves, and the sand under his feet. Then he saw her-Kairi. She was sitting on the beach. He slowly walked towards her. 

            He didn't know why, but all of a sudden he was very nervous. "What do I say to her"? Sora thought. "I haven't seen her in 7 years."

            Kairi heard someone behind her, and thought it was just Selphie or someone wanting to talk or something. So she turned around, and there he was. Just standing there, staring at her.        

"Sora…Is that really you?" "Tell me it's not a dream", Kairi said softly. 

"No, Kairi, Its not a dre…", but before he could finish, Kairi ran at him, and jumped in his arms, sobbing. 

Sora, looked down at Kairi, and said "Its okay, I'm back now", and he just stroked his hand through her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Then Riku slowly walked towards them. Kairi saw him. 

Riku! She ran up and gave him a quick hug. Oh it's great to have you back again. Were all finally together again. You guys must be hungry from your trip. I'll go make you guys some lunch. Kairi walked back in her house.

"Sora", Riku said, he looked very serious. 

"Yea Riku"

"Remember all those years ago when I raced you to touch the star, and you won."

"Yeah, I do Riku"

"Well here, here's that papou fruit that you won all those years ago"

Riku tossed it at Sora, and then he walked away

Sora could see a tear in his eye.

Kairi walked back outside, "Lunch is ready guys"

Later that night Sora was lying on the beach staring at the night sky. It was a clear, starfilled night. Kairi, slowly walked over to Sora, and sat next to him

"Nice night", Kairi said

"Yeah" Sora responded

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kairi.

"Kairi, we have been friends since we were kids and……."

"Sora, are you blushing"?

Sora looked at the ground, no! Kairi just smiled and chuckled. 

What I want to say is, Sora reached down and got the papou fruit. I miss you a lot when I was away. I want our hearts to be connected forever. 

Kairi, just smiled, Sora I want that also. 

Sora smiled, and broke the fruit in half, and they both took a piece. 

Sora and Kairi stared deep into each others eyes. Sora felt himself moving closer to her. Hes wanted to do this for years, and now was his chance. He pulled himself real close, and just let his feelings out. He kissed her.

After the kiss, Kairi said, "Sora, I've felt the same way about you for a long time. I was afraid that you were never going to come back". Kairi, started crying softly

"Don't cry Kairi, no reason to be sad"

"I'm not sad Sora, I'm just so happy" 

Sora embraced Kairi, and he just looked up at the night sky, and saw a shooting star go by. 

Authors Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. People were waiting for the romance to start. This fic is winding down, not much left. Well see you next time. 


	7. Authors Notes

Authors Notes  
  
Hello my reviewers. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated my fic in a while. I've just been busy. But now that school is nearly over, I got more time  
  
Now my question is to you. Do you want me to continue this fic? If you do, give me your say on what you would want happen. You could always email me if you want at FallenAngel42@hotmail.com 


	8. sorri

Soooooooooooo sorry my fans. A lot been going on. My pc crashed, and I lost all my info on this fic, and I have been very busy with school. I plan to update soon, if anyone cares... 


End file.
